Various embodiments relate generally to behavior monitoring systems, methods, devices and computer programs and, more specifically, relate to recording the behaviors of a human in order to track, analyze, and prevent current and future problem behaviors.
This section is intended to provide a background or context. The description may include concepts that may be pursued, but have not necessarily been previously conceived or pursued. Unless indicated otherwise, what is described in this section is not deemed prior art to the description and claims and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The current state of the art is a manual method, where the behavior therapist will manually record occurrences of behavior by marking on a sheet of paper, or by manually inputting data into an electronic device such as a tablet of portable phone (and other ways), and/or give qualitative descriptions of the level of force used in a particular behavior. Both the manual nature of the data collection, as well as the subjective measurement are very prone to error, particularly, the force “measurement” or estimation.
Secondly, there is no method currently available that will automatically alert the appropriate person(s) to intervene when a problem behavior is occurring. This can be extremely dangerous to the individual if it goes undetected.
Lastly, with respect to the delivery of a notification, what is needed is a device that remedies the existing need for an active observer in the field.